Forget
by McCleeoooo
Summary: Bein a servant to the Queen of Hearts means you have to obey every order, otherwise you'll be beheaded. But after he gives Jack a vague order, Jack solved it in his own way and muses over it and everything else about Wonderland. Hinted JackxQueenofHearts


I don't own anything of 'Are you Alice?' or any of its characters~

Warning: hints of yaoi (boyxboy)

This was actually fun to write, even though the beginning does make me thinks of another serie...

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Forget

"_Make me forget it, Jack," he started softly as his loyal servant stared at him. The man's breath hitched for a second as he kept staring at the puddle. He gripped his weapon tighter. Jack kept staring at him and the other turned around._

" _Make me forget this hateful colour!" He yelled. "This is an order, Jack! You can't deny any order of me!" Jack looked into the eyes of the other who hissed these words and saw a crazed look but something else. Even though it was good hidden beneath the crazed look, he knew what it was._

"_Now make me forget it!"_

_Yes, he saw it before in others their eyes when the man in front of him strike down his scythe. He knew exactly what it was. How could he forget that kind of look?_

"_Make me forget the colour red!"_

_It was fright._

Those were the first words he heard from the other his mouth. This was the way it all started. But it was the now we're talking about. The now, meaning him, a man with blonde hair that reaches his shoulder and bangs that covered partly his eye patch on the right side of his face, sitting next to his Highness in the king sized bed.

Like in, without clothes.

Naked.

It wasn't the first time this happened, oh no, not at all. It happened many times before since this man became the Queen of Hearts, thanks to the White Rabbit. Most of the time was it because of the person that entered Wonderland and given the name "Alice". It looked like the White Rabbit was playing a game, not the usual game of that every new "Alice" had to kill him. No, something more different, because now, there were 88 Alice's that passed by Wonderland but didn't succeed it to kill the White Rabbit.

The 89th one, he was another case. Jack thought this while he leaned his head back towards the headboard. It was like a total other story the 89th was writing, instead the one that the Regrets hold and the White Rabbit wanted.

The man didn't know what to make out of it. He stared at the other who lied with his back towards him. He couldn't see a lot of the man due to reason the sheets were covering half his face and one hand was sticking out on the pillow. The short black hair, which normally was tidy and with a black hat on top of it, was now ruffled and sticking out with bits and pieces.

Jack looked back up at the ceiling and closed his one eye. When he first got here, he didn't know what to do, it was all new. Getting a new name, finding all out about this Wonderland. He could remember the day when he first met him, the Queen of Hearts.

"_So you're Jack?" the man in front of him said, even though he doubting at first. He couldn't make out if the man was wearing a dress or dress pants from that sitting position. It wasn't really helping that the man was surrounded with females at his throne. Jack felt a pang of jealousy deep inside him but he pushed it aside. He bowed his head down and answered: "Yes, your Highness." He kept his head down even if he heard the Queen of Heart rising up from his throne and walking up towards him._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_The sounds of the other's boots stopped and Jack looked back up. Suddenly he was face to face with a scythe. He blinked and looked further up to see what kind of look the other man was giving him. The Queen of Hearts had still that smile on his face, even when he was pointing a sharp object into Jack's face."Now Jack, this means you have to obey every order I say, no?"he said and Jack kept staring at him, not knowing how the queen of Hearts, it was quite a mystery to resolve._

"_Yes, your Highness."_

_The man's smile became a smirk when the blonde muttered these words and the scythe disappeared out of Jack's eyesight. "Then this is my order, Jack," the Queen of Hearts said and Jack gazed at the other man dark eyes. The man knelt in front of him with the same smirk on his face. He continued his order as Jacks eye widened a little bit after hearing the order._

"_Don't talk."_

He opened his eye again and went with his hand through his hair. It was all just like a game, not knowing who you could really trust and all. This game began to spin out of control now with the 89th Alice. He didn't mind him, the 89th Alice, but it was just so frustrated that it began to weight a ton, not knowing how this story would end. To be truthful, it really didn't bother Jack that much. If it wasn't for a fact that it did bother others.

He wished he wasn't a softie like that and sympathise others.

Jack sighed very softly and looked back towards the other. Even him was a mystery on his own, the man looked so proud most of the time. Well, more arrogant actually.

Cheeky little bastard.

If the Queen of Hearts that ever heard, which would be like one chance in a thousand, for one he wasn't even allowed to talk and for two, he thought before he acted. For a good reason, though, if he said something, it didn't matter what, he would be beheaded.

It also wasn't like he minded not talking, then he could easily think about every situation and such going on in Wonderland. To be honest, this place was fucked up, excuse his French. That's all he thought about this place, it was fucked up. Even though, it was the only place he had at this moment. Jack had to cherish it and he did.

He did cherish it all, even the Queen of Hearts.

That made him wound up here. The blonde didn't know a thing about the other his past, but he didn't need to know. Jack would still stay loyal towards him. That was his job, being ordered around by the Queen of Hearts. And for Jack, the important thing was the now and not the past. Everyone here had something going on in the past, but no one talked about it. Back to the present and to what Jack was staring at.

Or rather who.

Now the Queen of Hearts wasn't per se a bad man, he was just, like he earlier said, a cheeky little bastard. He just played his part and beheaded people who disobeyed his orders. They could be easily replaced by the White Rabbit.

After all, it was just a game.

We're just pawns in this wild goose chase.

People tend to go crazy because of things they can't comprehend.

Jack sighed again silently and brushed a few strands of his blond hair out of his face. He knew that the first time he received an order, besides the one that he shouldn't talk, he acted without thinking. The man knew the Queen of Hearts like women, it's quite obviously by the fact that each time you entered the man's room with the throne, there would be women swarming around the chair he sat.

The 89th Alice had Lady Luck at his side, big time.

That didn't change the fact that Jack was still feeling this little bit of jealousy inside of him every time he saw the Queen of Hearts interacting with the women of Wonderland.

So by the order, he took his chance. It could be a foolish act, but the other hadn't said a thing about it. It didn't happened right after the Queen of hearts said the order, but when they returned to the palace.

_The Queen of Hearts and his servant were walking inside the palace, the only thing you could hear where the ticking noises of the boots from his Highness. The Queen of Hearts stopped in front of his room and turned around to face his servant. The two stared at each other, Jack a little bit of confused and the other neutral. And suddenly there came that smile again. The blonde noticed that the smile wasn't the same as he always smiled._

"_You didn't forget about my order now, did you?"_

_Even if the smile wasn't already making Jack uncomfortable, the tone of how the Queen of Hearts said this made him feel rather freaked out._

_Of course he didn't show this._

_He opened his mouth but remembered he wasn't allowed to talk so he shook his head no._

'_No, I haven't forgotten about it, your Highness.'_

_The Queen of Hearts' usual smile came back as he turned back around to open his door. "Well then, Jack," he started softly as he looked at his servant from his door frame. "This is an order, make me forget the colour red."_

From there it became a quick blur.

_Mouths clashed on each other._

_Hands undressed them from their clothing._

_Naked skin glistering with sweat due the actions._

_Touching spots on the other his body to create everlasting noises._

_No sweet words, no soft touches._

_Nothing gentle._

_Hard and fast._

_Hearing these words in a lustful voice over and over._

_Over_

_And_

_Over_

Jack pinched his nose, remembering all of it. But he knew why he did it. He even knew what is was. It wasn't making love or something mushy like that. It wasn't anything like that. He knew this. His Highness knew this.

He got an order. It was about the order.

Not love.

Not lust.

An order about forgetting it.

It was all just an order.

Jack showed his loyalty, even though on an absurd way. But he knew that that was the thing what the Queen of Hearts wanted. Loyalty, knowing who he could depend on. The blonde was kind of glad that his Highness trusted him that way. That was all what mattered. Jack was content with that.

Suddenly he felt a soft moving next to him and a soft voice spoke up. "What are you still doing here, Jack?" The blonde looked at his Highness and noticed the back was still turned to him when he asked that. By the way the other had asked it, it sounded kind of groggy, like he just woke up. He got it right when the dark haired man turned around and looked at him with half lidded eyes. The two stared at each other for a few minutes until Jack swung his legs from underneath the sheets to the edge of the bed. The Queen of Hearts was now staring at a scratched back.

Flashes came through his mind of it.

He kept staring at the blonde's back while the blonde was putting his pants back on and his boots. He then stood up and reached for his shirt and jacket and noticed his Highness was staring at him. Even though Jack would never say it out loud, but that was one of the moment he saw the Queen of Hearts in another spotlight. It didn't have the look of authority when the Queen of Hearts sat on his throne. It was something else.

He looked like a normal person.

Jack pulled on his shirt and took his jacket. There was then back a sudden rustling of moving and the blonde saw that the other has turned his back again towards him. It was the same position like he lied before he woke up. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up within a few hours," the dark haired man said. Even though the Queen of Hearts couldn't see what he did, he still bowed it and left the room quietly.

The Queen of Hearts couldn't see the sad smile on Jack's face.

Jack couldn't see the clench in the Queen of Hearts' fist.

**End.**


End file.
